Lies and Deception
by Middleageslover
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt, this time helping one of Sam's college friends.
1. Santa Fe

**I do not own Sam or Dean, I do however own Natalie.**

**Supernatural: Lies and Deception**

It was another boring night in another boring, old hotel, in a boring small town along the highway heading towards Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Sam was on his laptop reading all the e-mails he had gotten the last few days, while Dean was watching reruns of _Who wants to be a Millionaire?_

"Hey Dean, check this out!" Sam had called to his brother.

"What is it?"

"Check out this e-mail I got from my friend Natalie Kyle. She says her parents have been missing."

"Missing? Like, she hasn't heard from them in a few days, or they have disappeared, missing? And, wait…you have a girlfriend?"

"Missing as in they disappeared. And no, she is not my girlfriend. She was in my art history course I took (A/N: we learned he took this course in Provenance). Her parents live in Santa Fe. That's not too far from here."

"Why? Maybe her parents are just taking a vacation and didn't tell her where they were going, and she just wants you to come up and help her find them," said Dean. _Which wouldn't be a bad idea, Sam needs a girl. _

"No. She always talks to her parents. They would never leave without telling her. Plus, she talked to their neighbors who said they haven't seen the couple in days. I really think we should check it out."

"Seriously?"

"We've gone on less."

"But what kind of _thing _would go after an elderly couple and make them disappear?"

"I don't know. That's why I think we should investigate."

**The next day, in Santa Fe:**

Sam and Dean pull up in their '67 Impala at Mr. and Mrs. Kyle's house around 10am. Dean had been asleep the whole way, so Sam had to wake him up. He decided to blast the radio.

"What the…?" Dean said as he awoke abruptly to the sound of Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Sorry, I had to wake you up somehow," Sam said as he tried to muffle a laugh.

"You bitch! You could have just nudged me! You're dead!" Dean yelled as he hit Sam.

"Well, you can try to kill me, or we can go inside, because we are here," Sam said as he rubbed his now sore shoulder.

Dean grunted, but got out of the car, looking it over as he did, (he still doesn't quite trust Sam with it). After making sure the car was safe, with no scratches on it, they walked up to the door.

Sam knocked, and after the second knock, the door opened.

"Hi Natalie," Sam said as he gave her a hug.

"Hi Sam! I'm so glad you came. I don't know what to do. But, please, come in," Natalie replied.

During this, Dean was just standing there, stunned. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She was a few inches shorter than him, but she was so beautiful. She had long golden brown hair that seemed to glow when she moved, and beautiful green eyes that looked like giant green meadows. You could get lost in them. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a red tank top, which didn't help Dean's case at all (except get him horney)

Dean was speechless as Sam introduced them.

"Natalie, this is my brother Dean."

"Hi Dean," Natalie said as she stuck out her hand so he could shake it.

Dean couldn't move his hand. But he finally managed a wave and a quick "Hi" as they went inside.

"So Natalie, when was the last time you heard from your parents?" Sam asked as they went into the kitchen.

"About a week ago. I had called to tell them I would be coming down here for the summer, but when I called again the next morning to tell them when my flight would be arriving here, they never picked up. I called them again once I arrived at the airport, but again no answer, but I figured they were on their way to come and pick me up. I waited for over an hour before I finally called a taxi to drive me here."

"What happened when you got here?" Dean finally managed to ask.

"The doors were locked, but I knew where they kept the spare key, so I used that to get in. I checked all over the house. There was no sign of a struggle, but I called the police. They came over, and after a half hour of investigating they said my parents had probably just left for a vacation and forgot I was coming."

"Do you believe them?" Sam asked.

"No. I've told them that, and I keep telling them that. They said yesterday they would keep track of dad's credit cards, but that won't help because he hardly uses them. He prefers cash. Says it's a lot easier. Anyhow, I'm really worried. Nobody has seen them, and as far as the police are concerned, they aren't any help," Natalie replied as she started sobbing up.

"Don't worry. We'll help you find them," Sam said as he comforted her.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute…alone?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Sam replied. "Excuse us Natalie."

Sam followed Dean into the living room.

"What's up?"

"Well, it's just that I don't see anything… _supernatural_ about this. I know her story sounds fine, and I believe her, but I don't see the work of some demon or spirit. But we should still try to help her."

_Of course he wants to help her. I saw the way he was looking at her when we got here, _Sam thought. "That's true. I don't see anything supernatural about this, but still, we've gone on less, so I agree. We should help her. But first, we have to find her parents."

"How are we going to do that? If it is some kind of demon, it certainly didn't kill them, at least, not here. So if they are in a cave or some lair, we need to find the thing that took them."

"But we don't even know if they were taken. They could just be on vacation like the police say, and they forgot to tell her."

"Now you're the one who doesn't believe her?"

"I believe her, it's just…"

Sam didn't have time to finish his sentence because just then, they heard Natalie scream.

The guys ran into the kitchen to see Natalie. She was holding the phone limply in her left hand. She was shaking.

Sam picked up the phone, but whoever had been on it had hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"The police. They…they found my parents car," Natalie managed to get out before bursting into tears.

Sam comforted her by rubbing her back and rocking her in his arms.

"What happened? Where are they?" Dean asked as soon as she calmed down enough to talk again.

"They're gone," She sobbed. "They're gone."

It's all she managed to say before bursting into tears again.

"I'm so sorry," Dean said.

A few hours went by, so it was now close to 8pm. Sam had managed to calm Natalie down and put her to bed. Dean was waiting for him on the couch.

"Well? Did she tell you what happened?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't much. She said the cops found their in a ditch off the main road. How it got there, I don't know. And where they are is unknown too. They were going the opposite way of the airport."

"Wait…they didn't find them? Then how come she was saying they were dead?"

"She said she just knew it. Her dad can't survive long without his heart medication, and its here."

"How long has the car been there?"

"No idea. Probably since the day they went missing. I don't have all the answers Dean. I have only gotten what Natalie knows," said Sam, getting frustrated.

"Ok. Well, I will go and have a little chat with the cops down at the station tomorrow, see what I can find out. You can stay here and take care of Natalie," Dean winked at Sam.

Sam glared at Dean. "Dean, you use your downstairs brain way to much." And with that, he walked off to the guest room. Dean fell asleep on the couch a few minutes later.


	2. Natalie's House

**I do not own Sam or Dean, but I do own Natalie and Officer Manning**

**The next morning:**

Dean awoke to the sweet aroma that he recognized so well.

"Want some coffee?" Natalie asked as she poured herself a cup.

She looked like a wreck. She hadn't even taken a shower since the guys arrived, but to Dean, she was still beautiful.

"Sure, I always need a pick me up in the morning," Dean replied. "And hey, don't worry. We'll find your parents. I promise."

She gave a little smile and nod, and then sat down at the table. Sam walked in not soon after.

"So, Natalie, how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Ok. I could be better. I just wish I knew where my parents were," she replied.

"Well, Dean is going to go down to the police station today and talk to the cops who found their car. We are going to do everything we can to find them, ok?"

She nodded her reply.

"Ok, well, I'm off," said Dean a few minutes later. "And Sam…take care of her."

Sam glared at him, and then shook his head after Dean left, knowing full well what he meant.

"So…I think we should go check out the place where your parents' car was found," said Sam.

Natalie agreed.

**At the scene of the wreck:**

Sam and Natalie arrived a little after noon at the spot where her parents' car was found.

They parked her car behind some bushes and walked down the ditch. They could see the tree the car had hit. It was bent where the bumper hit it.

It didn't look like much. Trees were blocking the view of the road, so they weren't worried about being seen. But other than that, the ditch was just dead grass and weeds until it met up with the forest 20 yards away. He figured they would start there.

"Do you think they would have gone into the forest?" asked Sam.

"No. I'm sure they would have gone up the road for help. Plus, why would they go into the forest? There isn't anything in there."

"Well, let's check there anyway. You never know. Plus, if someth-one took them," Sam caught himself, "it might have brought them in there."

Sam liked her, but he was skeptical. He didn't want her to know about him and what he does, but he knew there would come a point in their search where he might have to tell her. But he would wait until then.

"Ok. We'll check, but just to be sure," Natalie agreed. It's exactly what she wanted, to get Sam alone. (A/N: creepy music plays in the background)


	3. Police Station

**I do not own Sam or Dean, I do own Natalie and Sam though.**

**Back at the police station:**

Dean went up to the main desk in the front of the station, where a young male officer was answering the phones. Dean noticed his badge read T. Gregus.

"How can I help you?" Officer Gregus asked.

"I'm a reporter for the _Santa Fe Times _newspaper," Dean replied, flashing his fake I.D. "I'm looking for Officer Manning and Officer Doyle. Are they available?"

"Ok, Mr. Junction. I will see what I can do. Please wait over there," Officer Gregus pointed towards the small waiting area.

Dean walked over and sat down just as an officer walked through a door leading to what Dean suspected was the holding cells.

The officer looked about forty-five years of age. He was as tall as Dean, and well built. He was yelling at someone in the back, about being a crook and stealing identities. Although Dean couldn't tell who the officer was yelling at, he made sure to take a mental note not to mess with this guy. But Dean's mental note would soon be crushed as he realized that the man was Officer Manning.

_Great!_ Dean thought. _I'm going to have to be extra careful around this guy. I need to put on my Dean charm, make this guy like me. _

"Officer Manning," Dean said as he stood up out of the small plastic chair. "May I have a word with you?"

"What? Who are you? What do you want?" Officer Manning said in an angry/frustrated sort of way.

"My name is Fred Junction," Dean said. "I'm a reporter for the _Times _newspaper and I wanted to ask you a few questions about the Kyle disappearances."

"The Kyle disappearances? Oh…the Kyle disappearances. Why? Why is the press interested in them now? That happened twenty years ago."

Hearing this bit of information made Dean freeze in his tracks. _Twenty years ago! What? How is that possible?_ Dean realized to find out more, he had to play it cool. Like he knew what the officer was talking about.

"I'm mostly looking over all of the information, and I need you to recap what happened...for informational purposes."

"Well, that's quite a long story, but I guess I have time. They aren't going anywhere," Officer Manning pointed through the door to the prisoners. "Step into my office."

Officer Manning sat down at his desk and offered Dean a seat in front. Dean took the notepad he always carried with him, to take notes and to not look suspicious.

"The Kyle disappearances…they were...should I say…different from most missing persons cases." Officer Manning went on to tell Dean about the details on what they had found at the crime scene. "But the most puzzling thing is that there was no trace. Like they had just vanished into thin air, but we all know that's not possible."

"So they just disappeared, with no sign? No trace at all? No blood or anything that might look suspicious?"

"That's what I just said."

"I know. I'm just trying to make sure I'm getting everything. So, what happened to their daughter?"

"Natalie? I think she still lives around here. But I don't know. I haven't seen her in a few years since she went off to college."

"Why do you think someone would kidnap her parents? I've seen their house, and it doesn't seem like they have a whole lot of money."

"I know it wasn't money. They had enough to get by, but there were other families close by that had much more. I feel it was something personal, but we have never been able to figure out what someone would want from them. Natalie was too young to know, and Mrs. Kyle's sisters had no idea. We had few clues, and even fewer suspects."

"Suspects? Who were they?"

"That is personal information, and I cannot give that out."

_Shit! _Dean thought. _I need to get that information! _"Well, thank you officer. I think that is all I need."

"Yes, well…you managed to kill an hour of my time. I have much to do still. I think you know the way out?"

"Yes sir," Dean said as he walked out of his office and back to his car.

_I need to get the suspect list, but how?_ Dean knew he couldn't go back into the station unless the front desk officer and officer Manning weren't there. If they left, then he could just use his fake police badge and gain access, but he knew he had more of a chance of getting caught. _Maybe I can hit another station near here. They should have the same information, I hope. _

But Dean knew that wouldn't work. His best chance at getting those documents was to go into the station at night and pray that no one was taking a double shift.

**Back with Sam and Natalie in the ditch:**

Natalie knew that in order to get what she wanted, she needed them alone. She started to follow Sam into the woods, knowing full well they wouldn't find anything.

Sam started to get this feeling. The feeling of uncertainty was great, and he felt that if he went into the woods, he might not come back out. But just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it'd Dean. Listen, Natalie's parents," Dean said. "They died twenty years ago, when Natalie was just a baby. I don't know how you didn't know before, but now you are in danger. Sam, she's a demon."

Sam was stunned. "What do you mean a demon?"

"I mean, she is possessed by a demon."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. He turned and looked at Natalie. He knew something had been different about her. She looked back at him. He said "cristo," and she flinched. Sam quickly hung up the phone.

"Sam? Sam?" Dean yelled into the phone. _Damn it! _Dean quickly jumped into his car, and drove off towards the ditch, praying that he would make it on time.


	4. A Demon?

**A/N:** Excuse my last chapter, where I had put I do not own Sam or Dean, I do own Natalie and Sam though. I did not mean to put Sam in that latter part. I wish that I owned both guys, but sadly, I don't. They would make for a nice birthday present though (hint hint). Oh well, here is the forth chapter to my story. Also note that this whole story takes place after the first season ended, so no confusion ok?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Natalie lunged at Sam after he'd dropped the phone. She had pinned him by the neck and he was trapped between her and large tree trunk. He could barely breathe. He tried reaching for his gun, which was in his back part of his jeans, but he couldn't reach it.

"Now you are going to die!" the possessed Natalie laughed. "You will burn in hell for killing my siblings!"

Sam was stunned! _What the fuck is she talking about! Siblings? What siblings?_ It took a moment or two but Sam finally realized who she was.

"Oh my god! You're the demon's kid, aren't you? The one that went after my mom and Jess!" Sam said, shocked.

"The one and only!" the demonically possessed Natalie said. "And now I have you! I will make sure you rot in hell for all eternity!"

"Why do you want me? What about Dean, my brother?"

"I don't want your filthy brother!" possessed Natalie yelled. "But I will take him just for fun. He will die a slow and painful death, just like you! I want you because you…you are special. You have a gift…that if I can acquire, I could become much more powerful than I already am. I have been doing this with my father for centuries, so don't think you can stop us now!"

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Dean as he appeared behind demon Natalie. "Sam duck!" Dean fired his gun at Natalie, and she went down, yelping in pain.

"Dean, no! She's only possessed!"

"I know Sammy! It's rock salt!"

Just as Dean said that, demon Natalie got up. Dean shot her again, and she again fell down. "Sam, we need a demon's trap! Can you draw one while she's down?"

"Maybe…I will try, but with what?"

"Use those sticks." Dean pointed to a rather large pile of sticks just ten feet from where they were standing. Dean shot at demon Natalie again. "Sammy hurry! I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

Sam took off towards the pile of sticks and started assembling them into a demon's trap. He finished in five minutes, but he wasn't sure it would hold. "Dean, bring her over here, quick!"

Dean had to figure out how to do this. He couldn't shoot her with a real bullet because it would not harm her, but he couldn't drag her over, so what did he do? When she stood up, Dean moved around her, so he was facing towards Sam and the trap, and then he shot her again, making her fall in that direction. He would have to keep doing this until she landed on top of the trap, which didn't take too long. He just prayed that it worked.

When demon possessed Natalie landed on the trap, she let out a cry of anguish. "No!" She looked up at Sam. "How could you! I thought I was your friend!"

"You aren't my friend right at this moment!" Sam said to her. "Dean, toss me dad's book."

Dean handed him their dad's book. Sam turned to the page he needed and started to speak in Latin. Demon Natalie writhed in pain, and just before Sam finished the exorcism, she let out a blood curdling cry, and then the demon exited her body and disappeared forever, leaving Natalie lying there unconscious.

"Come on Dean, let's take her home." Sam said as they started to pick her up. They carried her up to the road and put her in the back of Dean's Impala and drove her home, where they laid her on the couch.

"Sam, grab me an ice pack would you?" Dean asked his little brother.

Sam tossed him and ice pack and Dean placed it over Natalie's forehead. A few minutes later, she regained consciousness, and looked up at Dean, confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell us what you last remember?" Sam replied, sounding relieved that she was ok.

"The last thing I remember is being in a ditch. But it wasn't really me, I know."

"How long did the demon possess you?" asked Dean.

"About a month. I wasn't always aware of what was happening, but I remember some things. I remember calling you, Sam. I could feel it. I knew it wanted to hurt you, and not just kill you, but really hurt you!" Natalie replied. "I tried to stop it. When we were in the ditch I had figured out how to get more control over my body back, which is why I, we, kept falling when you shot me, us. Which really hurt by the way!"

"I'm sorry, but at least it only left bruises. It could have been much worse!" Dean said.

"That's ok. I appreciate what you guys did for me!" Natalie thanked them. "I don't know what I would have done without you! And I am sorry about all of your losses. I could tell what the demon was thinking. Sam, they way Jess and your mom died…I can't imagine the pain you both went through! I am _so_ sorry!"

"It's ok." Sam's eyes started to tear up. "We are getting closer to finding the demon and killing it. Then no one will have to go through that ever again."

"Sam…I will pray for you! I want you to find that thing. It is evil, and it won't stop until it kills you."

Sam nodded. "Well, we should get going." Dean said. "We have work to do. And Natalie? Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Natalie nodded. "Thanks again! Really…thanks!"

With that said, the Winchester brothers waked out the door, into Dean's car, and drove off.

"Do you think we will find the thing that killed mom and Jess again?" Sam asked Dean.

"We can only hope. But when we do, I am going to send that fucking thing someplace worse than hell and make sure its demon spawn go with it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, so this was a really long final chapter. If you have any ideas to continue this story (i.e. more with Sam and Natalie, or even Dean and Natalie, or something without Natalie at all) don't hesitate to PM or email me!


End file.
